All I Need
by lostpoisoned
Summary: Bella is living with her brother, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Tom and Lisa. What happens when the Cullens come up for a visit? Can Bella finally let go of her past and trust the one she begins to fall in love with? ALL VAMPIRES. FIRST FANFICTION.
1. The Cullens

Hello guys! Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever, so this is all quite new to me.

I'd like to apologize in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes: I do my very best, but I'm from Québec (happy 400th anniversary XD), so my first language is french. I started to really learn english a few years ago. I'm bilingual when it comes to speaking and understanding, but I still make some mistakes when it comes to writing. If you see any, really, feel free to tell me: I won't be angry or anything. And if you have some things to say to help me improve my english, say it. It'll make me more than happy.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and main story belong to Stephenie Meyer. But, of course, you knew that.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Cheer up Bella! Carlisle's family will be there in less than 5 minutes!"

That was Rosalie for you. When Tom told the family that his old friend Carlisle would be visiting us for a while with his whole family, she seemed to care just as much as I did. But, somehow, as soon as she learned that he had two boys our age who were single, her view on the subject changed drastically.

"Come on, Rose. You're not even interested in meeting the man. You just want to sex up his two kids." I retorted.

"Can you blame me? Honestly, look at us. We're immortal and more beautiful than Aphrodite herself! So, seeing male versions of us… I still wonder how you managed to stay a virgin in more than 150 years."

"I still wonder how you managed to have sex with every vampire that has walked on this earth but not with Jasper and Tom."

"Oh, come on. Jasper is like a brother to me, and Tom is as much of a father to me as he is to you. That's why. Plus, you're wrong." She said, proudly.

"Oh really, am I?"

"Well… I didn't have sex with Carlisle and his two sons." I sighed. "What are their names already? Edwin? What's the other one?"

Once again, I let out a sigh. "Edward and Emmett. According to Lisa, who met them 30 years ago, Edward's a weird, stuck-up pianist who doesn't care about anything but his music and Emmett is as big as a bear."

She took in their descriptions. "Oh well. That Emmett dude looks quite scary. But the Edward one… I guess he'll be a nice challenge!" She beamed with an evil look in her eyes. "What about the girl?"

"Alice. She's small, she looks like a pixie and she shops as if life depended on it."

"Nice. Guess I just found someone to help me into torturing you into shopping trips!"

"Ugh. Whatever."

Jasper ran into the room and started talking. "Well, girls, the Cullens just arrived. You'd better get downstairs before Esme, Tom and Lisa decide to torture you." Rosalie and I went to get downstairs, but Jasper took my arm. "Sis, seriously, cheer up."

"Yay!" I cheered, sarcastically. Jasper sighed.

"You've always wanted to learn piano, Bells. I heard one of the guys played it flawlessly. He could teach you." He seemed to wait for some sort of response from me. "You know, nothing is going to happen to you."

"You don't know these things."

"Look… Bella, I know you're still not completely open with men because of what happened before we got changed into vampires, but trust me. I won't let anything happen to you this time. You're stronger, we're stronger. Okay?" He waited for me to say something, but I just kept staring into his topaz eyes. "Look, Tom assured me that Carlisle was a great guy and that he wouldn't carry around bad guys. He's protected you just as much as I did all these years. A little trust in us would be nice."

I kept looking at him to find any trace of doubt, but I couldn't.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll try. I'll try my best, even. But as soon as one of them starts to get on my nerves, I'm kicking them out and nobody has a say in it whatsoever."

Jasper grinned. "Let's go then."

We got downstairs and our whole family was waiting. In addition, there were four people I had never seen. Tom was handshaking a tall, blonde man in his 20s. "Carlisle, my friend, it's just been too long!"

"Well, we're just glad to be there" Carlisle (I assumed), answered. "Lisa, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Carlisle. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled at him.

"Oh, Carlisle, would you mind stop flirting with my wife?" The whole room laughed together at that. "Now, everybody, let's sit down and get to know Carlisle's family."

Carlisle started to speak. "Well, as you might have understood, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I was born in the 1640s and got changed when I was 23. Ever since, I've been on the animal diet. Just like Tom, I work as a doctor and blood doesn't intimidate me anymore." He turned to look at the girl standing beside him. She was a small as you can get, had black spiky hair and one of the biggest smiles I had ever looked at.

"Hi! I'm Alice. I don't remember anything that happened before my change nor during the change. But I love to shop and I'm excited to be here! Oh and, I can see the future."

Jasper spoke up. "The future? That's pretty cool. How does that work?"

Alice smiled widely at him. "Well, it's a bit weird. The future isn't made of rocks, it can change depending on people's decision. By example, I could see someone snatching your arm off, but if you decide to fight back, I would get to see a different outcome."

She turned to look at the guy beside her. God, he was _huge_.

"Hello! I'm Emmett. Got changed because a bear attacked me near of where Edward and Carlisle were hunting. I enjoy video games. I do a lot of pranks too. I'll try not to get the house destroyed. I'm pretty strong too. And that's about it. Next is…" he turned to look at the boy standing beside him.

I didn't really look at him when I first entered the room, but now, I was captivated by him. He had thick, disarray hair of a strange, unique, red-brown color that I could only described as bronze. I had always thought topaz eyes looked kind of stupid, but his were almost smoldering. He was truly beautiful.

"Edward. I got changed by Carlisle before dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918, which makes me 17. I enjoy music…"

"Enjoy?" Emmett questioned. "That's the biggest understatement of the century, Eddie."

"Okay, okay, music is the center of my universe and I play piano. I can also read minds. But…" he slowly turned his head to look right into my eyes. I was glad I couldn't blush as a vampire, because if I would have been human, I would have bed a hundred shades of red. "… somehow, I can't read yours" he finished.

When I was about to answer this, Tom cut me.

"I'll explain that when I'll introduce our dear Bella. I'm Tom, the leader of this coven. I've been a vampire for more than 500 years, and my only power is to be completely immune to human blood. Beside me is my wife Lisa. Beside Lisa is Esme, who is Rosalie's godmother, who is standing right beside her. Rosalie has one power, and it is to know what a person wishes the most."

When he presented Rosalie, the eyes of all men except Jasper and Tom seemed to soften. Of course: we were talking about Rosalie Hale, the perfect description of beauty. Tall, perfect, blonde. And she knew how men got weak just by looking at her.

"At the end of the room are Jasper and Bella, who are real life brother and sister, even if they look like polar opposites. Jasper's power is to feel anyone's emotions and to alter them if he wants to. Isabella, now, is an odd one."

_Wow, thanks Tom. Really_, I thought.

"Somehow, she ended up with more than one power. She is able to know when a person is lying or saying the truth. Also, she can block anyone's power if she wants to. This is why…"

Edward interrupted Tom with his velvet-like voice.

"But, I don't understand… why are you blocking me?"

Tom, turned to look at me, not exactly knowing what to say to the boy. _Well, you see, Bella just doesn't trust you and doesn't want to because of previous experiences with men. Sorry!_ Of course, he couldn't say that. He was Tom. But I didn't want to answer Edward, so I looked at the floor. As I expected, it was Jasper who broke the silence, probably sensing everyone's confusion and my shame.

"I won't really enter into details here, but she prefers to block people she doesn't know or trust. Esme and Rosalie moved in with us 19 years ago and she just let Rosalie know what she wishes the most a year ago."

Edward looked at Jasper, even more confused than before. "Then why is Alice able to see her future?"

I lift my head up before Jasper could have the time to answer his question.

"Because it doesn't imply me letting her in. By example, with Jasper and Rosalie's powers, they get to learn something about me that is meant to be private. My future, however, concerns all of us, unlike my emotions, my wishes or… my thoughts."

Edward looked at me as if he had just been slapped.

"I still don't understand. I'm obviously not there to hurt you. Why wouldn't you let me in? It makes no sense!"

Before I could even come up with a reply, I went out of the house and ran away. From my family, from Edward and from all my past, which kept coming back to me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So this is my first chapter. Is it any good ? Of course, this is kind of dumb to ask already: this chapter is kind of a filler of some sort since I had to introduce all characters. I also added a power to Rosalie: I don't know why, but I just thought she deserved one for some reason. Just being beautiful apparently isn't enough, hehe.

I know Bella is frustrating here. She'll be frustrating for a little while, but you have to understand her; her background isn't exactly the prettiest thing in the world. But don't worry: she WILL come around and trust Edward.

* * *


	2. I'll try it out

Edward POV

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella running through the back door of the house in awe.

Was I _this_ harsh to her? I didn't think so. I just wanted to understand why she blocked me. Sure, we had just met, but it didn't make any sense for her to just walk away like this when all I asked was an explanation as to why she didn't trust me enough while everybody else in her family seemed fine with me.

"I'll go check up on her, see if she's okay." As I stood on my two feets, the blonde chick, Rosalie I think, stopped me.

"This probably isn't a good idea. At all." She said. "Jasper, would you run after her? You're probably the one she needs right now."

"But _I_'m the one who upset her," I said. "it would be normal that _I_'d be the one to go after her, no?"

Jasper turned to look at me then.

_Look, _he said, _I know you can hear my thoughts so listen. Bella has a lot to deal with and you're probably not the best person to comfort her right now. I'm her brother. Let me take care of my sister._

He wasn't harsh to me. Just… protective. As any caring brother would have been. Just as I was with Alice. Only a hundred times stronger.

_Don't worry, Edward, _he continued. _She'll come around… eventually. You just need to wait until she's ready to let you in. But it will happen, one day. I'm sure._

Tom looked at me too. "There are a lot of things you don't know about Isabella, Edward. Let Jasper take care of this for now."

Jasper patted me on the shoulder and, with that, he ran away, after his sister.

Leaving me more confused than I ever was.

**Jasper POV**

After my silent discussion with Edward, I ran, and ran, and ran.

Happily, Bella wasn't much of a runner. An excellent fighter, but a little slow when it came to running. I guess it was normal: human, she would always trip. She lost her clumsiness when she turned into what we are now, but she never got to run really fast. On the contrary, I was the fastest runner in the family.

I was right: it took me about a minute before I found her, sitting on a rock near a small river. She was sobbing.

I approached her, slowly, not to frighten her.

"Bella?" She didn't look up to meet my eyes.

"Bella, honey? It's me, Jasper. Don't worry." I was standing just beside her. When I touched her shoulder with my hand, patting it slowly, she sobbed even harder. "Oh, Bella…", I whispered.

I scooped her small frame into my arms and put her in my lap, hugging her, soothing her hair. "Shhhh, I'm there, it's okay. No one will hurt you Bells. I swear."

Her sobbing became less violent and she finally lifted her head to meet my eyes.

"Better?" I asked her.

She nodded and gave me a weak smile. It was enough for me.

"Edward didn't want to upset you, you know? He's pretty upset with himself right now. Actually, he wanted to be the one to run after you after you left us."

"Really?" she stood up, looking into my eyes. Clearly, she wasn't expecting this. Waves of surprise and confusion from her were aiming towards me.

"Do you think I'm lying?" I asked her, a grin on my face.

"Even if I thought you were, I know you're not. Remember?"

Aaaaah, Bella's power. Quite useful when it came to meeting new people.

"Even if you didn't have that power, I wouldn't lie to you. You know that."

"Yes, I know."

And we were in silence, once again. There never was an awkward silence between us. Only comfortable silence. We didn't need words to understand each other.

"So," she started, "what do you think about them?"

"They look really fine. They were all ecstatic to stay in our house."

"Of course. It looks like a bloody castle." I laughed at that. "I saw you looking at Alice. She's pretty you know."

Oh, there she was. I knew Bella wouldn't miss that.

"I guess… she's pretty enough."

Bella smiled.

"You know you can't lie to me, bro. You were completely enthralled by her. She's cute. She's perfect for you."

"What? Now _you_ want to match me with a girl?"

"Oh, come on, Jazz. You know she's the one. I'm not the one who's able to feel every emotion in a room, but I know you enough to tell that you already love her."

This was ridiculous.

"Bella, I cannot fall in love with someone I met for less than 10 minutes."

"Yeah, you say that. I bet that in less than a week, you'll be making out with her as if your life depended on it."

"Well, technically, I'm dead."

"Oh, don't try to change the subject, Jasper. You can't escape me."

I sighed. "Yes. I know. What about you, though? Before he went aggressive, I felt your lust for that Edward boy. I didn't know you had a thing for… hmmm… how did you say it? Ah, yes! I didn't know you had a thing for weird, stuck-up pianists."

That was all it took. She threw a small piece of rock at me.

"Shut up."

I could only feel the embarrassment waving off her at that moment.

"Bella, if you like him, you can't hide away from him. I've seen you alone for too long. It's time for you to take things into your hands and to trust him if you like him."

Once again, she stayed silent. She did that whenever the subject would turn to something she didn't want to remember. Of course.

"He's not like him, Bella. He won't ever hurt you. I know it. Just… trust me on that."

"I'll try." She stopped talking, once again, before saying "We should probably head home, they'll worry. I wouldn't want to make Edward feel guilty."

With that, we ran together, hand in hand, home.

**Bella POV**

When we came back home, everyone was still waiting for us in the living room.

"Bella!" That was Rosalie. "Are you okay, sis?"

She was hugging me by now. I hadn't even been in the house for 4 seconds.

"Of course, Rose. I'm fine. Thanks."

When she released me, Esme came to stand next to me. "Could I have a word with you, Bella?"

_Okay… this is weird_, I thought. Well, it was weird, but not that much. Esme always was like a mother to me, even if Lisa had been there for longer.

"Sure."

She led me to the only room of the house that was sound-proof, so that no one would hear us. _Wow, this must be pretty important stuff._

"Bella… I'm worried about you."

I think she was waiting for me to say something. But I stayed silent. I didn't know what to respond to that. After a few seconds, she continued her speech.

"Just… hear me out before you start to scream and kick, okay?" I nodded. "I know your life wasn't easy. I know it takes time to get over these things – _if_ there is a way to get over what you went through. But… I think you should talk to someone about this, honey."

I interrupted her.

"Actually, Jasper and I talk about it a lot. A lot more than I would want to."

She shook her head, closing her eyes, as if this was extremely hard for her to say.

"I'm not talking about Jasper, sweetie. I'm talking about… about a professional."

I stood silent for about a minute before I whispered, dumbstruck, "You want to send me to a shrink?" My eyes felt like popping out of my head. _I can't believe this_!

"Bella, don't take it like this. You know I don't think you're crazy. But… Carlisle talked to me. He's a doctor, Bella. He used to work in a mental aisle. He's used to that type of problems."

I let this sink in me.

"Do… do you really think it could help me?"

I wanted to get over this. Jasper had tried to help me for all my existence and I wanted to move on. I wanted to trust men.

"I think it would, Bella. Carlisle is a sweetheart, love. And he would be more than happy to help you. Actually, he's the one who asked if he could help first."

I contemplated the idea for a few minutes.

"Okay. I'll try it out."

I started to walk out of the room.

"You should probably go tell him this by yourself Bella. And get to know him at the same time. He's a lovely man, really."

When she said this, I stopped.

"Oh! Do I feel a little love in the air?"

"What? Of course not!"

That's when I sensed it: my power hit me, with full force.

"…you're lying!"

She shook her head. "No! I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are! AGAIN!"

"Just.. go tell him that you're interested, I'm done here."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

There were days like these when I _loved_ my power.

I walked out of the room and met Tom on the way.

"Bella! Are you better?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know where I could find Carlisle?"

"Sure. He's in his office."

"He already has an _office_?"

"Of course, Bella. He's a doctor. What do you expect?"

Wow. The man is pretty serious. He just moved in. "Where is it?"

"Second level, third door on your left. It's _huge_. You can't miss it."

"Thanks dad." With that, I got off to meet Doctor Cullen.


	3. Getting to know them

Guys, I know this is my first fanfiction, but seriously: 5 reviews for 2 chapters ? Oh, come on. You can do **way** better than that. And, for all of those who don't review but still read, be aware of the fact that not getting any reviews doesn't motivate me at all. So it's up to you.

In this chapter ? Talk with Carlisle, Jasper and... Edward!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it. (Guys, do I really have to do this for each and every chapter..?)

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I walked to Carlisle's office, I heard the four Cullen talking. Well, more like whispering.

"I'm just telling you what I saw! Unless you do something _really_ stupid, it'll end up this way and you know it!" It was a feminine voice – it had to be Alice.

"Alice, really, how could she even be in love with me? You saw her reaction earlier tonight. Everybody did. She hates me with every single fibre of her being. Nothing's gonna change that." Smooth, velvety voice. Edward. But who in the world was he talking about?

"Oh, please, Edward. She's just not used to you yet. Give her some time to get to know you and you'll see that I'm right."

"Actually, Edward… I wouldn't bet against Alice." Deep, sure voice. Emmett, for sure. "Bella just needs time. Plus, she's pretty. Perfect for you, actually."

Wait – they were talking about me? Me and Edward? As in… An item?

What the hell?

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Edward started talking again. Whispering lower than ever.

"She… she _is_ beautiful. More than beautiful. But nothing changes the fact that she hates me."

His words hurt me more than I thought possible. I was far from hating him. I was just afraid of him. And… he thought I was beautiful? Beautiful would have been Rosalie. Surely, he must be in need of glasses.

"Edward… I'll try to work with her. I talked to Esme about it, and she thinks Bella will agree to have some therapeutic sessions with me. Now, I'm bound to patient-doctor privacy, but I will make sure that she trusts us. Just give her some time to come around. She will. And she seems nice. She's the one who looks like she's afraid, so don't be afraid of her. Just… try to be extremely gentle with her and she should respond to you."

Before things would get to awkward, I decided to knock on the door. I didn't know what to think. I guess Alice must have had a vision of me being romantically involved with Edward… maybe it would happen, maybe not. I decided to ignore it for the time being and let things work themselves.

"Doctor Cullen? Could I have a word with you?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Of course." He appeared at the door and let me in. "Here, have a seat, Isabella."

As I sat on a chair, I corrected him. "Bella, please. I hate Isabella."

"Well, if I have to call you by your nickname, then you'll have to call me Carlisle, I'm afraid." He gave me a full smile, showing me his perfectly white teeths. I couldn't help but smile back. "Now, Alice, Emmett, Edward, I'd like to talk alone with Bella here, so if you could leave my office…"

With that, they walked away, and Emmett closed the door, sending me a wink.

"So, what brings you here, Bella?" he asked me, feigning innocence.

"You shouldn't play dumb with me, Doctor Cull…" he held his finger in the air, as if he wanted to correct me. "…Carlisle. Esme talked to me and told me about your offer."

"Well, what did you think of it?"

I hesitated before answering him. This was… harder than I thought it would be.

"I… I'll take it."

"Good! When would you…"

"But," I interrupted him, to make sure we were clear on the subject, "I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul what I'll be telling you in these sessions."

"Of course, Bella. I'm tied to this type of confidentiality. Anything else?"

"Don't take any offence in that, but I don't want this… arrangement to change your opinion of me."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what I will tell you. And I know that some of the things I will tell you will certainly not please you. But I don't want to be judged, Carlisle. I just… want to be helped. Can you promise me that?"

"I don't have any idea of your background, Bella, but I'll tell you this." He breathed deeply, as if he was about to tell me the tale of his 400 years old existence. "About 50 years ago, I worked in a mental aisle. There are all types of problems you could ever ask for in this type of place: addictions to drugs or alcohols, suicide attempts, sexual problems… It's not easy to work with these people, because you never know what they have to offer to you. You never truly know where they come from." He took a pause, to find the right words. "Bella, I can see just now that you're a nice and smart woman. Whatever your story is, it is behind you. What you have now is a present. And you can't live in the past eternally. And, if you're as messed up as you pretend to be, then I know that it was long, long ago, and that it is far behind you. You just have to let it go. Because, from what your family told me, you're a pretty amazing person."

I was speechless. I barely knew the man, and he was so… so… so kind… and honest, too. I didn't need my power to know that he wasn't even close to thinking about lying about what he said.

"Th-thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem, Bella. So," he said, gaining back his warm smile, "when would you like our first meeting to be?"

"I don't know… It's the end of the summer, so right now I don't have any classes. Just fit me somewhere in your busy doctor schedule and I'll take it." I smiled back at him.

"What about tomorrow at nine in the morning? Would that be okay?"

"It would be perfect, Carlisle."

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

When I walked back to the living room with Carlisle by my side, everyone except Rosalie, Emmett and Tom were there. I sat on Jasper's lap, since there were no seats left, and Carlisle stayed on his feet. Jasper got closer to my head and whispered to me.

"You're feeling happy and relieved. What's going on?"

I looked at him, not knowing how to say this. I finally got closer to him and whispered in his ears as well.

"Well, Carlisle… he made me an offer. He saw that something was wrong when I took off earlier, so he proposed me to have sessions with me, so that he could help me. As in, me being a patient and him being the doctor he usually is. I… I took it."

He turned his head to look at me. He was no longer whispering.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

I smiled at him and he beamed at him. He hugged me powerfully, in one of his brotherly hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad!"

I laughed. I knew he would be happy. "I'm glad too, Jazz."

He kissed me cheek and stood up, leaving me alone in the loveseat.

"Well, I'll let you get to know everyone else, Bella. And… I'm really proud of you."

He walked off and I smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in a century and a half.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_2 weeks later_

It had been two weeks since the Cullens moved in. I had had five sessions with Carlisle. I told him about my past, and he never came close to judge me. He helped me, just like he promised he would.

Meanwhile, I got closer to Carlisle (obviously, our little meetings helped us getting closer – I felt like he could really relate to me, and that helped), Emmett, who was like this big teddy bear who would always give me bone crushing hugs, and Alice, who made my days shine.

Carlisle and Esme were now officially together. The most amazing thing about it was that I was the one who made them go out in the first place.

"_Well, Bella", Carlisle said, "I think we're done for today. You really are making a lot of progress. I'm proud."_

"_Thanks, Carlisle. Oh, by the way, how do you like living here? Are we good hosts?" I asked, smiling at him._

"_Oh yes, I love it. Actually, we love it. You're all amazing towards us and we feel more than welcome."_

"_Well… I see you've been spending a lot of time with Esme."_

"_Yes… she is a… a lovely person." He responded, smiling shyly._

"_You know, if she's that lovely, you should probably ask her on a date or something. I know she wouldn't refuse."_

_He looked at me, unsure. "Are you sure of that, Bella?"_

"_More than sure. Don't forget: no matter what she tells me, she cannot lie."_

_He smiled at me and got out of his hospital office, on our way home. Practically running._

Ever since that night, they have been together. Needless to say, I was pretty proud of myself.

I thought about what Jasper said before the Cullens arrived. That I could ask Edward for some piano lessons. The thought had grew on me, and I figured it was a good way of getting closer to him. We hadn't talked – at all – since the incident of the first night they got here. I felt guilty, but at the same time, I didn't know what I could say to make things better.

I knocked on his closed door. He was listening to music – to a band I had never heard of before.

"Alice, I told you I didn't want to talk about…" Edward said, before I interrupted him.

"It's me."

We stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"Bella?" he asked, surprise evident in his tone.

"Yes."

"Well… come on in."

I opened the door. It was the first time I came into his bedroom. It was simple, yet beautiful and elegant. Just like him.

There was a large, golden bed in the center of the room. A window that covered a complete wall showed a perfect view of the forest. Another wall was filled with CDs and vinyls of all time period. There was also a small piano – well, small. It was huge, but a lot smaller than the one located in the music room. There was also an extremely sophisticated stereo, just beside a nice, elegant black sofa, which Edward was sitting on.

"So… what brings you here." He turned off his music, probably to focus entirely on me.

"First… I wanted to apologize."

He looked at me, not understanding.

"Whatever for?"

"Well… the first night you got here, I might have… confused you. I don't hold any grudge against you, I want you to know that."

"Good. I thought you hated me." He looked at the floor. I lifted his chin so that his glorious eyes could meet mine.

"I. don't. hate. you."

His eyes were smoldering. "Thanks."

"Do you accept my apology?" I got my hand off his chin to place it back in my lap. "I know it's a little late, but I figured it was better than nothing."

"Of course. I'm glad. I'd like to apologize too. I was rude with…"

I shook my head and stopped him. "No, you weren't. It was all me. So… let's start over. Friends?" I extended my hand for him to shake.

He took it, a large smile on his face, and shook it. "Friends."

"Good. Now, the second reason why I'm here is… well… I've always wanted to learn the piano."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I answered, laughing. "Ask Jasper. It's my childhood dream."

He chuckled. "That's nice."

"So… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"…if maybe…"

"Maybe?..."

"IwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmetoplaybecauseI'veheardyouwereprettyamazing?"

His eyes popped out of his head.

"Sorry, Bella… I didn't catch that." He chuckled, again.

"Okay. Lisa told me you were an amazing pianist and… I was wondering if you'd like to teach me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, well, if you don't want to, it's okay, I'll under…"

"No, I'd love to teach you."

He beamed at me, showing his perfect white teeths.

"When would you like to start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"How about now? I could show you some of the things I'm able to do and you could tell me which things you'd like to try."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay, well…" he stood up and extended his hand for me to take. "…follow me."

I looked at his hand and then back at his eyes. I knew I was afraid of taking it, but with all my will, I intertwined my fingers with his, while his eyes were smoldering more than ever. I got lost in them for a few seconds before he started to walk, my hand in his.

I knew I couldn't ignore him longer.

I had fallen for Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

So... she already likes Edward! Well, obviously, she does, WHO WOULDN'T? But it will take more than one or two chapters for them to get together. They have to develop a real friendship based on trust before that. But it will come, don't worry.

Also, this is IMPORTANT: If anyone here plays piano, could you indicate me songs that are easy to play when you start to play ? As in... the two first years of learning? It would help me here.

Now, if you want next chapter to come tomorrow... all you have to do is REVIEW!


	4. Trouble at the mall

Still not enough reviews guys... I love writing this story, but I need you to say it if you like it! Say it if you hate it! Give me some advice. Say what you think is going to happen! Because, really, 8 reviews for 3 chapters of more than 1,500 words each? You can do _so_ much better than that. I'm getting a lot of Story Alerts, Favourite Story, Favourite Author, Author Alerts things, but reviews are what pushes me the most, so please please please.

**Disclaimer:** As you know it... I still don't own _Twilight_, _New Moon_ or _Eclipse_. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Three weeks now. It had been three weeks since the Cullens moved in with us.

Edward had been teaching me for a week how to play the piano. Lisa was right: he was an amazing pianist. Whenever he would play for me, his fingers seemed to be flying over the keys and the sound that took over the music room was pure magic. No words could describe Edward's music, or his attachment to his piano for that matter.

It was… it was like he was making love to the piano.

Yes, I said it.

And the worst thing about it?

I was jealous.

Not that he was a better player than me. That much of obvious.

That he was making love to a piano… over me.

It was stupid, though. Completely uncalled for. I had met the guy for three weeks. I had fallen hard for him. And I was jealous of a piano.

I couldn't blame him, though. I never showed him that I cared for him in that way. I knew – no matter what sort of weird vision Alice might have had – that Edward could never feel this way about me.

So, as I wanted to say, before I drifted off, it had been three weeks and we were starting school tomorrow. School meant lots of things. First, having to endure the hypocritical lies of stupid, mindless and shallow human students. Even worst: we were signed up to a private school. This was going to be worst than hell.

Alice being Alice, she decided that today was the best opportunity to go shopping for new wardrobes. Rosalie, of course, agreed to that and managed, with her incredible charms, to get Jasper, Edward AND Emmett to come. I'll never know how she managed these things.

I planned to stay home, but Carlisle, during one of our sessions, convinced me that it was a nice way to keep myself happy.

Of course. Happy. While shopping.

Not gonna happen.

Esme, Carlisle, Tom and Lisa decided to stay home and leave us 'children' some free time together.

When we arrived at the mall, Alice decided that we started with lingerie.

"Oh, Alice," Rosalie said while laughing, "do you _really_ want to knock out our boys this soon in the day?"

"Alice, really, I don't need lingerie. I've got enough bras and panties as it is." I said.

"Bella Bella Bella! You only have plain underwears. It's nice, but you need some… fantasy once in a while!"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alice, I'm not planning on having sexual relationships with anyone in the months to come, so I don't need to add some fantasy underwears to my wardrobe."

"That's what you're saying, but you _never_ know what might happen, honey." She smirked at me. Honestly, it was quite scary. "Come on. You should really try these. In midnight blue it would be perfect." The boys had followed us in the shop, and I didn't miss Alice's look at Edward as she said the word 'perfect'.

"Alice…" I warned shyly.

"Oh come on. Just try it on." She went closer to my ear and whispered, "You're going to thank me for that later. Just trust me. Now try it. Try these bras and panties too, while you're at it. I'm going to wait for you out of the changing rooms. And you _will_ show me that midnight blue underwear outfit."

I growled and got to the changing room.

Okay, I'll start with the midnight blue thingy. Let's get this over with and make Alice happy. As I put it on, I knew I would need Alice's opinion. After all, she seemed to be the expert. When I was done, I called for her.

"So, what do you think?"

As I pushed through the changing room's curtains, I saw that it wasn't Alice who was waiting outside of my cabin but Edward.

He looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Oh… oh, my gosh… I-I'm so sorry, I'll just go back inside and w-wait for Alice."

"I'll go get her."

He ran away, his face completely flushed. While I looked at his back while he was running, I noticed something. His pants were tight. Extremely tight.

I guess he would have to shop for some later today.

When Alice came up to me, she was laughing so hard that the whole store could have heard her.

"Alice… please. Don't tell me you planned this."

"No no. I didn't plan any of this. Or see any of this."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, I think you're the biggest liar the earth has ever seen."

She laughed even more at that.

_Oh gosh. The day is going to be long._

Five hours later – believe it or not – we were still shopping.

"Well, I have seen this in a vision and you are to keep quiet about this," Alice chanted. "but Carlisle is going to ask Esme to marry him and he told me to start shopping for dresses and tuxedos."

_Oh no_, I thought, _anything but that_.

When she led us to an especially sophisticated boutique, she took my arm and led me to a dress.

"Bella, try this one out, it will be gorgeous!" she was jumping while she said this.

"Alice, I don't…"

"Pretty pretty please, Bella?"

"No."

"Bella! Please! I've seen this! It's perfect!"

"Alice, me and dresses do not get along."

Jasper, probably sensing my distress, came to us.

"Jasper, make your sister come up with her senses! Tell her to try on that dress!"

"Alice, please… just drop it." he said.

"No, I won't." She looked at him. She was angry.

"Please, Alice, for Bella's sake, don't push her."

"Yes, Alice, please," Rosalie came to my rescue as well, Emmett at her side, "drop the subject and don't force Bella into wearing that dress. Please."

By now, Edward was with us as well, probably wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Why wouldn't she try it on?" Emmett cut in. "I mean, it's no big deal. It's a dress! It's not like she won't be gorgeous in…"

Rosalie cut him before he could finish. "Emmett. Shut. Up."

"W-well, A-alice," he continued, "I r-really t-think you should d-drop it."

She looked at him, furious.

"I will not! This dress is perfect, Bella, just try it on!"

"Please, Alice…" I started to sob.

Everyone in the store was looking at us.

I did the only thing I could think about.

I ran out the store.

I stayed alone, sobbing on the floor, before I sensed a presence standing right beside me.

"Bella?"

It was Edward.

"Bella, please… tell me what's wrong." He kneeled right in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Please… I can't stand seeing you like this. What is wrong?"

I took all the courage I had in me to tell him the truth.

"I don't wear dresses. I-I'm not beautiful enough to wear them."

When I thought he would be understanding, he suddenly looked as if he wanted to punch in a wall.

"What are you talking about?" he told me. He was definitely mad.

"Come on, Edward! Look at me! I'm nothing close to beautiful and wearing dresses just amplify this fact."

His eyes widened.

"Bella, now, you'll stop talking and you will listen to me." He took a pause to wait for me to look into his eyes. When I didn't, he lifted my chin, almost forcefully, so that he could look into mine. "Have you ever looked at you in a mirror, Bella? You are beautiful. You are more than beautiful. You nearly gave me an heart attack when you went out of that cabin in those underwears at Victoria's Secrets." I shook my head at his statement, and he just put his hands on each side of my face to make me stop. "Don't contradict me here, Bella. Carlisle told me you had issues – big issues. He never told me about them, but he told me you had the lowest self-confidence he had ever seen. And he doesn't understand it. I don't either. You always push yourself down and I can't stand it Bella! You're beautiful and you need to understand it."

His eyes were smoldering.

"You're lying."

He laughed, almost evilly.

"Oh, really? Am I? Bella, use your power. Do you see me lying? You are beautiful."

He wasn't lying. I knew that much.

"Am I lying?"

I didn't answer him.

"You are the most beautiful and amazing creature I've met in my entire life and existence, Bella."

Once again, he wasn't lying.

"Am I lying?"

And once again, I didn't answer his question.

"Dammit Bella! Answer me!"

I looked at the floor and started sobbing again. Forcefully, this time, he lifted my chin up, his expression hard and… passionate?

"I love you, Bella."

With that, he pressed his lips on mine and kissed me. It was better than I could ever think of. His lips melted on mine, but I didn't respond – I couldn't.

I couldn't allow him this kind of privacy with me.

So I ran away, leaving him alone.

But this time, I knew something.

He hadn't been lying. Not even once.

And I was running away.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I know you want to kill me now! But that's what you get for not reviewing. HA. No, really, this was extremely important for Bella's development in this story.

IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PLEASE, THE REVIEW BUTTON IS LIKE 2 CENTIMETRES BELOW. PUSH IT AND I'LL HUG YOU!


	5. Author's Note

I am so extremely sorry you guys!

Honestly, I am. My computer caught some virus and I had to replace my hard drive for a new one. I lost the next chapter (as well as every other single thing on my computer... argh.), but I still remember how it goes so it _should_ (should means it probably will probably happen, but there's always a chance that I might not have the time. But I'll do my best) be up during the week-end.

All the same, I am really glad to see that my absence made you guys review more. XD

Also, I know that some of you really want to know about Bella's issues, and it _will_ be revealed. You were probably thinking that I would give everything away with her telling Carlisle, but that would be just way too easy. You will learn everything when Edward will learn. Which will be... hum, I don't know when it will be. But don't worry, he will find out about it and you will not be completely left in the dark. It will just take some time.

Another thing: I know that some of you are sick of Bella being super weird (...because of her issues - I love how everything is intraconnected, somehow), but she will come around. She'll always be a little weird, because she's Bella. But, as I said: she will come around. Just wait and see. :)

If you read this whole note, you impress me. XD

_**Élise**_


	6. Alaska!

As promised, this is the chapter you've been waiting for... pretty much a week! I'm still extremely sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. This whole universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Irrational as it was, I kept on running. I knew exactly where I was going, and I hoped that my family wouldn't guess my intentions and come after me. But, hey, who was I kidding? I knew they would come after me. Jasper first. He always knew those things.

Alaska was a beautiful place to be at this time of the year. I never was a fan of this state, but I couldn't admit it didn't look peaceful. Which was exactly what I needed at the moment.

As I came closer and closer to the Denali castle (they always called it a mansion but, believe me, it was way too big to be called a mansion...), I wondered if they would take me in. I was pretty sure they would, though: Tom had always been close to them and I had always been friends with Tanya.

When I knocked at their door, it was Irina who answered me.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" She hugged me fiercely. "Well, come on in!" She took a pause, and then screamed at her family. "You guys! We have some visit!" She took my hand and led me to the living room where everybody else was as well: Tanya, Eleazar and Kate.

They all smiled warmly at me and Tanya jumped to meet me in a hug.

"Bella, it is so nice to see you! What are you doing here, gorgeous? Where are Tom and the others?"

She let go of me and I knew it was the time for me to explain.

"Well, actually... I'm here alone. I kind of... ran away."

Tanya's golden eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"_You ran away?_" I nodded. "Bella, what the hell is going on with you? Jasper must be going insane worrying over you! What happened for you to take off like this?"

I explained everything. From the Cullens to Edward and him kissing me.

"He _kissed_ you?" I was sure Tanya's eyes were going to detach themselves from the rest of her visage when she said this.

"Yes. And he said that I was beautiful and that he loved me." Tanya's mouth hung open at my words. "Tanya, what's wrong?"

Kate interrupted Tanya from talking. "Well, Bella, the Cullens visited us about two years ago. It turns out your Edward..."

I cut her off "He is not _my_ Edward"

"managed to get a special spot into Tanya's heart."

Tanya continued to explain herself.

"I tried to seduce him numerous times. He never showed any form of interest towards me, not to mention that he pushed me away from him everytime I tried something out."

I looked at her. I knew that I would have cried if I would have been human. Tanya did not deserve to see the guy she loved loving someone else, especially not someone as plain as I was.

"Oh, gosh, Tanya... I'm so sorry... If I would have known anything about your feeling towards Edward..."

Tanya laughed at me. I thought she would rip my head off.

"Honestly, Bella, you're being ridiculous! Okay, Edward is sexy as hell, but he's nothing more than a crush! It's nothing. Really. If you want to be with him..."

"But I don't want to be with him!" I was lying to her and I knew this very well. I wanted to be with Edward.

"...Bella, I know you better. You want to be with him. He's exactly your type. He's perfect for you. And, trust me on this. I spent a year and a half with him and his family. If he kissed you and told you that he loved you, which you know he does since you've got that 'I-know-you're-lying' power of yours, it's because he's head over heels for you." I looked at the floor. "Bella! Look at me!" I lifted my head to meet her eyes. She was pleading with me. "Edward is probably the most honest guy I have ever met. He's not the type who will lead you on. Trust me on this. Trust him."

I couldn't say a word. After a few minutes of complete silence, Eleazar stood up and went to meet me for the first time today.

"Well, Bella, you are free to stay here as long as you want. But I really think you should go back to your family soon. Edward is a nice guy and, if you're not ready for a relationship with him, he's not the kind that will push you to do things you don't want to do. He's respectful. Meanwhile... take your time here and if you need anything, just ask us."

I hugged him and thanked him for everything.

* * *

_**Tanya POV**_

I got to keep up with Bella's life. It had been ten years since we saw each other. Ten years!

Irina and Kate were surprised that I took the fact that Edward loved Bella so lightly. Edward was a nice guy: extremely lovable and so good looking. But it really was just a crush. And I knew both of them were hurting right now. I needed to do something to help my friends.

I took the telephone, hoping that Bella wouldn't hate me.

"Hello?"

"Tom? It's me, Tanya. From the Denali coven."

"Oh! Tanya! Goodness, it's been quite a few years, how are you?"

"Look, Tom, I'd love to keep up with you, but I don't have much time on my hands." That much was true. I hated to hide the fact that Bella was hiding in our house, but right now, she was out hunting and it was my only chance to clean up the dirty mess she had got herself into. "I've heard the Cullens are now living with you. Is that correct?"

"Sure thing. Why?"

"I would need to talk to Carlisle." Carlisle: always the solution. Bella told me that he was helping her, as her doctor, with her problems. I was glad that she took the matter into her own hands, but right now, this was the key element to my plan.

"He's at the hospital right now. Can he call you when he gets back?"

_Damnit! Tanya, think of something!_

"Well, actually, it's rather important... is there any way for me to join him?"

"Hum... I could give you his office number, if you want..."

In less than twenty seconds, I was calling Carlisle.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Forks General Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Carlisle, stop the formalities. It's me, Tanya."

"Well, that's a surprise. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, Carlisle. It's about Bella."

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

It had been three days since I first arrived at the Denali's house. Things had been great. I had kept up with everyone's life.

Unfortunately, there was something missing. I knew what it was.

Edward Cullen.

But my thoughts of him got cut by a knock at the door. It was... 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Are you guys expecting someone?" I asked Tanya.

"No... I wonder who that might be...!"

Weird.

"Tanya... why are you lying about expecting someone?"

"Because you're going to kill me anyway!"

And I knew why she said that as soon as she opened the door. There, in front of me, stood Carlisle Cullen. Father figure of Edward Cullen, the man who apparently loved me and that I loved back that I had walked away from four days ago.

We were all in complete silence. Carlisle was looking right into my eyes, scared and hopeful at the same time.

"What... what are you doing here? And what is the meaning of all this?" I asked, not understanding what was going on.

Carlisle answered me. "Tanya called me."

I shot a glare in her direction. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Bella, I know you're angry but, please, calm down. I did that to help you. Bells... no matter how strong you pretend to be, we all know that inside you're breaking down. It's not that we don't want you here, Bella, and you know it. But he loves you and I know you love him back! The only thing you are doing right now, by staying away from him, is hurting you both. And it's stupid."

"I... I don't love him." was the only answer I could manage.

Kate was the one to answer me this time.

"Bella, stop this right now. You know you love him just as much as we all know it, everyone of us but Edward. And you're hurting the poor guy with no reason."

Carlisle got closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, Edward loves you and you know this. I cannot answer for yourself about your feeling for him, although I am positive that you return his feelings. Right now, you're scared of getting into a relationship and I can understand that. But if you never try, you'll never know. And you know Edward isn't like that jackass you hurt you all these years ago. Bella, you need to let go of the past and live in the present. And your present is my son. You and I both know this. So, please, stop being so scared and give him the chance he deserves."

I started to sob and Carlisle hugged me.

"He deserves so much better than me Carlisle... All I did from the very beginning is hurting him deeper and deeper."

"Stop that, Bella. You are an amazing young woman and I wouldn't want anyone else standing next to my son. Right now, you're a mess and he's a mess. And I need you to come back to him."

I let go of him and nodded. After a few thanks to the Denali, Carlisle and I got into his black Mercedes and went back to Forks.

I was going back to Edward. And I had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, I did that! I included Tanya and her family. But, instead of almost all the other Twilight fanfictions I know about, I created a nice and helpful Tanya who, despite her crush on Edward, did what she had to do in order to help Bella.

Once again, a therapeutic moment between Bella and Carlisle occured. I thought he was the one to get Bella back. I could have sent Jasper as well, but the only one who could convince her that Edward was a mess as we speak was Carlisle, so... Plus, Bella trusts Carlisle, so she would have gotten back with him anyway.


	7. I need to try something

Chapter 6!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Well.. i still don't own anything.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So, Carlisle, what happened during my absence?"

I was trying to make nice, small talks. As if it would make Carlisle forgive me for leaving them like this. _Yeah, sure, Bella. Keep going._

"Well... you might be happy to learn that Jasper and Alice finally got around to admit they had feelings for each other." Carlisle said. That didn't surprised me.

"Yeah, well, it's not like Jasper couldn't feel the love and adoration coming from Alice anyway." Carlisle chuckled at this. "How did it happen?"

Carlisle frowned. "Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded. "Really, it's kind of your fault. Alice felt like complete crap for what happened. She felt responsible. If she hadn't forced you on trying on that dress, nothing of that would have happened. So Jasper tried to reason with her. Somehow... it turned out to be romantic or something. But they're together."

"How was Jasper? I bet he's pretty pissed at me."

"Well, he's worried, that's for sure. But I don't think he's mad at you. He understands."

I nodded. We stayed silent for some time.

"Carlisle?" I asked, scared of what his answer might be.

"Yes, Bella?"

"How bad is... Edward?"

Carlisle flinched at my question.

"You'll have to see for yourself."

* * *

After two days of riding in Carlisle's car, we were back in Forks, in front of our house.

"Home sweet home..."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Alice ran to me.

"Oh, gosh, Bella! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! If I had had any idea of what would happen, I wouldn't have persisted on making you try that stupid dress on. Can you ever forgive me?"

I almost laughed at her.

"Of course Alice! You can be so ridiculous sometimes..!"

After a short hug, she released me and looked into my eyes.

"You need to go talk to Edward. _Now_."

* * *

I was in front of his door, completely helpless. I heard the music he was listening to. It calmed me, but I still felt completely helpless. I had no idea what I would do or say. But I needed to get into this room right now, and I knew it.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, a little more fiercely. Still no answer.

It seemed like the words I wanted to say, 'Edward, can I get in?', as simple as they were, were stuck in my throat. So I just turned his doorknob and invite myself to enter his personal space. Even though I had no idea of the welcome I would get.

He was lying on his bed, listening to his music, his eyes closed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I lingered on his perfectly sculpted chest. I had never that he had this much muscles: in fact, he always seemed a little skinny if you compared him to Emmett. But I bet he could defend himself without much difficulty in a fight.

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice cracking, as if I would be about to cry.

His eyes shot open as soon as he heard my voice. He raised the top of his body to face me, a confused expression on his face.

"What... are you doing here?" he sounded distant and cold. But hey, what did I expect?

"I..." I tried to find the right words, but the only thing I came off with was "I think we need to talk."

He looked at the floor and spoke clearly. "Talk about what, Bella?" Surely, he couldn't be that ignorant. "I made my intentions clear and you made yours clear as well. It's obvious my feelings aren't returned. No need to rub it in my face." His face looked pained, but it sure was less contorted than mine was. "I don't see why you want to talk about it. In fact, I'd ratter you just kept away from me from the time being. It would be... easier." He looked directly into my eyes.

And I did the only thing that my mind could think about. I sobbed. Hard. I fell on the floor of his bedroom, with him, looking incredulously at me, not knowing what to do.

I held myself together, sobbing harder and harder by the second. And suddenly, miraculously, he was there, holding me in his arms. There was no time. There was nothing. Nothing, but Edward and his arms around me.

"Shhh... Bella, I'm here. You're here... Shhh... You're alright Bella... We'll figure a way out. Shhh..."

_He_ was the one comforting me.

As time passed, my sobs lessened and I came back to normal. Slowly, Edward freed me of his arms and I felt more empty than I had ever felt. It was as if one part of me was missing.

"Edward?"

"Yes... Bella?"

I took time before saying the words I wanted him to hear.

"I need you not to interrupt me before I'm done with this. Okay?" He nodded. "I'm sorry... about what happened the other day. I... I freaked out and ran. That's what I always do. I run. I run when things get too complicated. I run when things remind me of my past. I run when I'm having difficulty to trust." I took a pause, searching for the right words. "But, Edward, I'm tired of running away from you."

His eyes were smoldering in his unique way when I said that last part. Trying to ignore this, I continued.

"I think you figured out that I have quite a story... And I know you want to know what happened to me. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to explain you this yet. But I will tell you in due time Edward. I swear."

I looked at the ground, thinking, once again, about what to say next. I suddenly had a bold idea.

"Edward?" I looked into his eyes – they were still smoldering.

"Yes?"

"I need to... to try something. Promess not to freak out on me. Deal?"

"Deal." he answered.

And I did the unthinkable.

I kissed him.

At first, he was shocked. His whole body, now extremely close to me, stiffened. But he kissed me back, passionately, pressing his lips unto mine, as if he wanted to imprint them permanently on my face.

And I knew that this was real. That I loved him. That he loved me back. That he was there. That he was the one. That he would never hurt me.

I loved him.

We stayed there, our body pressed together, for hours, kissing, as if our very existence depended on it. When he pulled away, we were both grasping for breath, although we didn't need it. He looked into my eyes, as if he was looking into my soul. And he spoke.

"Do you care to explain yourself?"

I nodded. He motioned for me to speak.

"I know I'm confusing you, Edward. But, as crazy as that might sound... I... I l-love you." If I thought his eyes were smoldering earlier, that was _nothing_ compared to what they were doing now. "And I... I don't know how to do this Edward. But I want to try this. You. I want to try... being with you."

"Are you sure, Bella? Don't feel forced or anything. If you prefer us staying friends because you still don't trust me enou-"

I cut him off.

"Does it look like I prefer staying friends? Do friends kiss like we just did?"

He chuckled.

"I guess they don't. Well... will you be my girlfriend, then?"

I smiled at him, lovingly. "Gladly. Only if you accept to become my boyfriend."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way... _Girlfriend_." He grinned at me. _Girlfriend..._

* * *

When we made our way downstairs, hand in hand, everyone was in the living room... waiting for us. Emmett was the first one to react at our closeness.

"Oh! Thank God! Took you long enough?"

Everyone else in the room laughed. That was Emmett for you.

"By the way," he continued, turning his head to Jasper, "you owe me fifty bucks."

"Shit," Jasper said, "I forgot about that bet!" He handed the money to Emmett. I didn't fail to notice that they were both sitting on the couch, Alice on Jasper's lap.

"The two of you bet on when we would get together?" I asked, shocked.

Emmett answered, simply. "Hell! Yes! What did you expect us to do? You offered us quite a show, Bella. Quite hard to predict. But I won! See, I thought you'd like to know that this guy," he said, now pointing at Jasper "who calls himself your brother, thought you would run away _again_. How much do you like me?"

"What did you bet for?"

"That Edward would kiss you and bring you back to reason, obviously."

Edward then spoke. "Well, Emmett, I think you should give Jasper his fifty bucks back."

Emmett's eyes popped out of his head.

"But... how are you too together if you didn't kiss her?"

"Because she kissed me."

He said the words casually, but I could tell that his heart was flying inside his chest.

At that moment, Jasper stood up and went towards us. He looked at me for a brief moment before turning his gaze to Edward, his face serious.

"So, Edward. What are your intentions with my sister?"

Edward thought for a moment before answering him.

"Well, Jasper, what are your intentions with my sister?"

Jasper laughed at that.

"Well, I guess we're even then. Can I borrow my sister for a moment, though?"

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead before lending me to Jasper. I didn't fail to notice the chorus of 'awwwww' when I walked away with my brother. When we were at a far away distance, he started to speak.

"So, this is it, uh?"

"Yes. You look pretty dandy with Alice, too."

He smiled. "Yes, I am. But, Bella, have you... told him about your past?"

"Jasper... I'll tell him. But right now, I'm focusing on trusting him completely before doing so."

"I guess that's reasonable." We stayed silent for a little while. "He's a great guy, Bells. He's perfect for you. And he's the only brother in law I'll be able to endure."

I had to laugh at this. "Yes, he's... amazing." I looked at the floor. I knew I would be blushing red if I were a human at that moment.

"You love him." he stated. "And he obviously loves you back. Don't push him away Bella. I can see that he's the one."

I looked into his eyes, smiling. I didn't need to answer.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

ARE YOU GLAD? I hope you are! Right now, Bella is taking one of the biggest chances of her life.

If you're glad about these two hooking up (even if you're not...), then REVIEW!


	8. Falling and rejecting

Sorry about the small delay! And thank you so much guys for the reviews! I'm getting more reviews for every new chapter and this is really great. Keep on doing that, it motivates me a lot. :)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to... I still don't own Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Five days passed since Bella and I made up and high school was starting in a few hours. I'll never understand why Carlisle insists on us studying stuff we already learned about 30 times, but since Tom and Lisa were forcing Bella, Rosalie and Jasper to go to school too, I wasn't complaining this time.

Bella was more amazing than I ever thought she'd be. I mean, I knew she would be amazing... but she was everything I had ever wanted and searched for in a woman.

We were both lying on my bed, listening to music and enjoying each other's company when Alice and Rosalie barged into the room.

"Make up time, Bella! We need to get you ready for school!" Alice was jumping up and down as she said this.

"Alice, for Christ's sake," Bella complained, "this is high school. No one cares about what I'm wearing!"

"This is where you're wrong," Rosalie said. "I've seen some of the kids around with Alice and Jasper, and they all look into fashion. Well – fashion. It's not like they pull it off greatly since they just _try_ to be in, but it doesn't mean you don't have to make an effort."

Bella turned her head to look at me, pleading. "Do I have to?"

_Oh yes, she has to_, Alice interrupted me with her thoughts. _And if you stop me from having my fun, I'm playing Barbie Edward after Barbie Bella._

I chuckled. Bella was pouting and it was extremely hard to resist this. "No, you don't have to. But I think Alice will hunt you down forever if you don't let her play Barbie Bella with you."

She frowned. "Fine." She wasn't happy with me. Clearly, she wanted me to get her out of this situation. She scooped out of my arms and followed her two friends. Alice was beaming evilly at me. _Thank you bro!_

"Sorry love!" I screamed. All I heard was a growl. Evil little pixie...

* * *

The other boys and I were waiting for the girls to get downstairs.

"You know, Emmett," Jasper said, "I'm surprised Rosalie didn't make a move on you."

"What do you mean 'you're surprised'?" I asked.

"Well, Rosalie is... known for playing around with boys. Of course, she didn't do anything with you Edward: she saw what you and Bella had and she wouldn't betray her trust. She never made a move on me either, since she always saw me as an annoying brother. But I'm wondering what she's waiting for to grab you, Em. Because, trust me, you're _exactly_ her type. The big, strong, protective guy who looks like he could take down any star football player."

"Stop it, Jasper." Emmett said, firmly. "Nothing is going to happen between me and Rose."

That confused me. Everything Emmett had been thinking about for the last few weeks was Rosalie related. I tried to listen to his thoughts, but all he thought about was _Edward, if you don't stop trying to get inside my head, I'm going to punch you._

"Please, Emmett," Jasper said, "I felt that incredible lust coming from the both of you. Surely, that can't be nothing."

"Exactly. Lust. Nothing else." Emmett's face was dark, looking at the floor. "Hey, guys, I think I'll just wait outside by my Jeep. Meet you outside." And he got out of the house.

"Oh gosh." Jasper whispered, only for me to hear, "he has fallen for her."

I nodded. "Hard."

Jasper and I looked at each other.

_We have to help them get together, Edward. I'll talk to Alice and you'll talk to Bella. Deal?_

"Deal" I answered his thought.

* * *

_**Emmett POV**_

I kept replaying the memory of last night in my head. Again. And again. And again.

_I was watching my television: there was some stupid talk show. The host was interviewing some soccer player. Human of course._

"_It's a shame they don't make them like this anymore." Rosalie said. I never heard her enter my room. She was standing right behind me and she was now playing with one of the curls in my hair._

"_But you, on the other hand," she purred in my ear, seductively, "you're something else, Emmett. I haven't seen a good looking man like you in years. Do you know that?"_

"_N-n-no." I answered. _Smooth, Emmett, _I thought._ Real smooth.

"_Do you know what I want, right now?" she spun me around to face her and buried her face in my neck, trailing kisses along the line of my jaw. I shuddered in pleasure._

"_I want you." She said, slowly, before kissing me full on the lips while lifting the hem of my shirt. Her tongue danced ferociously with mine, to show me that she was the leader here. A predator. I was her prey, at her mercy. But there was no love, no spark, no nothing in her kiss. Just lust. She didn't want me._

_She wanted my body. Nothing else._

_As hard as it was at that moment, I pushed the woman I loved from me. She looked at me, shocked._

"_What is wrong with you?" she shrieked._

_I looked directly into her eyes and spoke._

"_Rosalie, I won't be just another one night stand. I deserve so, _so_ much better than that."_

_That shocked her more than anything else._

"_But I... I thought you liked me, Emmett?"_

_I laughed._

"_I do like you. I really, really like you. But you don't like me. And this is wrong. You, sleeping with me just because you need a good sex. I don't want to be one of these guys. I don't want to be a good fuck, Rosalie. I want to be so much more than that." She was speechless. Clearly, she had never received a love declaration before. "So, when you decide that I'm worth more than what you want to give me now, come to me. But before that... don't even bother when we both know it's not real."_

_She stood in front of me, looking at me. She couldn't say anything. She knew I was right._

_She opened the door and got out of my room._

_Leaving me alone with her scent floating around the room, slowly driving me crazy._

I had said that there was no love in her kiss. That was right. But to say that I didn't feel anything from her lips on mine, to say that I didn't show her love was false.

The feeling of our lips together had been the most thrilling feeling I had ever experienced. And I wanted it, again. Bad.

Lost in my thoughts of Rosalie, I didn't hear Bella approaching me.

"Hey Em! What's up?" She bounced at my side, happy as can be.

"Nothing much" I lied, forgetting about her little power. She rose her eyebrow at me. "Nothing that concerns you, really. It would bore you to death. What about you? I don't see you much these days. You've been spending every minute with Edward and I cannot even try some pranks on you." I pouted. She laughed.

"Well, Edward and I are learning everything about each other. And I love him a little more for each minute we spend together. It's a little scary, actually."

"You know, you make him happy. More than I've ever seen him in the years I've known him. He used to care about one thing: his music. But you arrived and... became his one and only muse, I guess."

She chuckled. She was embarrassed.

"You know," she said, after a little silence, "Rosalie talked to me."

Shit! "Yeah?"

"About... what happened last night... in your room." I nodded. "She feels like complete crap."

"She should." I answered, honest. Yes, she should feel like crap for playing with men and treating them like crap. What goes around comes around. I guess karma's a bitch.

"That's the thing, Emmett. I know that what she does isn't correct. But Rosalie doesn't feel bad. She never feels bad for trying to seduce a guy without loving him. You weren't the first one to give her this kind of speech. But usually, she would just say "Well, he sure as hell doesn't know what he's missing!" and get back to admiring herself in her mirror or polishing her nails."

I laughed.

"What you are trying to say is... you're worried because the girl feels like she should feel?"

"Exactly. Because Rosalie doesn't do normal. Rosalie doesn't feel like crap. Rosalie doesn't care. And right now she does!"

We stayed silent after that. I didn't know how to respond to what she said and, honestly, the way Rosalie was feeling about what happened didn't matter to me. I didn't matter to her, so why should I even pretend to care?

The others got to us. Alice decided that we would be using Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW.

"Bella and Edward will ride together in his Volvo and the rest of us should go into Rose's BMW. Who's with me?" Alice said.

"Well..." I objected, not wanting to spend time with Rosalie, "would it be okay if I joined Edward and Bella?"

Everyone turned to look at me with big eyes. Everyone but Rosalie who had her eyes focused on the ground, looking ashamed and... disappointed?

"Sure, bro. Come with us." Edward said with a look that meant _We are going to have a brother to brother talk in that car, trust me_.

Everyone parted to the cars and Edward started the car.

"Emmett... what's gotten into you?" he asked me.

When I didn't answer, Bella did for me.

"Rosalie."

Which didn't help Edward to calm down.

"But man, I don't understand! I thought you liked her!" _Wow! Congratulations, genius! Do you want a prize for your discovery? _"Emmett, honestly. You know bloody well that I can hear this."

"Who said I didn't want you to hear it?" I snapped.

"Emmett, stop changing the subject! I want to know exactly what happened between you and Rosalie."

I chuckled. _Two can play the game, Edward..._

"Who said something happened between Rosalie and I?"

Edward sighed. "Emmett! You're _impossible_!" He waited for the answer he wanted – which I didn't gave. "Okay, fine. Bella, would you please tell me what happened between them since Emmett is too busy being a pig and hating everything?"

As Bella explained the situation – from Rosalie's point of view, since I never gave her my version of the facts – Edward softened in his seat, still driving.

"Well, now I understand a little more. So, brother," Edward continued, "you really like her, uh?"

"No." I answered hoping he would just drop it.

Bella laughed.

"He is _so_ lying."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

I know you adore the Edward/Bella fluff, but I had to include the others a little, so I decided to give Emmett and Rosalie their shot. The next chapters will be centered around their plot, but don't worry, you'll still see the other characters and they will also be plotting into their backs... hehe.

DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

**_Élise_**


	9. First day of school

Sorry for the delay! I had a bit of a writer's block and really didn't feel like writing. But here is your new chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_, _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Well... would it be okay if I joined Edward and Bella?"

When he said those words, rejection flowed into my body, harder than it had been last night. So, not only the only guy I find myself a little interested in doesn't want to sleep with me, he doesn't even want to have to do anything with me.

I couldn't understand, though. Ever since the Cullens arrived into our lives, Emmett and I had spent almost all our time together. Well, it's not like we had the choice, since Alice and Jasper along with Edward and Bella were practically joined by the hip. But still, I thought we had... something going on for us.

Apparently, I was wrong.

Emmett got into Edward's car and Alice and Jasper joined me in my BMW.

"So, Rose. Anything you want to talk about?" Jasper asked. _Stupid empath_, I thought.

"Not really, no." I answered, plainly. Hopefully he'll get the message.

"Look, I know you really hate to go to school and pretend that we're normal and everything, but I don't get the frustration. It's coming like a tsunami at me. What's going on?"

"Can't you just leave me alone, Jasper?"

Jasper was a sweet guy, he really was. But he could be so annoying. I'll never understand how Bella can put up with him as a brother. I would have smashed his head against a wall a million time if I would have been at her place.

And if Jasper wasn't annoying enough, Alice, hell, she was something. And obviously, she just had to barge in.

"Rose, I know you're angry at Emmett, but you don't need to make us suffer because of it."

"Would you _please_ stop talking about him like I have some sort of claim over him? Obviously, I don't. Ask him if you want a confirmation, I'm sure he'll be extremely glad to tell you he hates me with all his being! So, once again, _please_ stop talking about this."

Both were surprised at my outburst. And the rest of the ride was silent.

When we arrived at the school, Edward, Bella and Emmett were already there, waiting for us. Jasper, Emmett and I were posing as seniors while Bella, Edward and Alice were juniors.

We went to a woman named Mrs Cope who gave us our schedule and we were off.

"What do you guys have first?" asked Jasper the Emmett and I.

"History" we answered simultaneously. _Oh gosh, please, no. This is going to be beyond awkward. Please, let Jasper be in that class, let Jasper be in that class..._

"Shit! I've got Economy... what do you have next?"

"French" I answered, while Emmett said "Spanish". _Thank god I took the French option instead of the Spanish one..._

"Well, Rosalie, I'll see you in French!" Jasper answered, happy. He sent me a wave of calm and hugged me while whispering very low so that only I could hear "Good luck." and with that, he took off, leaving me alone with Emmett. Not saying a word, we went to find our History class. Being vampires, we found it fast and introduced ourselves to the teacher, Mr Watson. He motioned us to our seats, which were aside.

The class started. Well, it wasn't much of a class. Mr Watson explained us what we would see during the year – obviously. I had seen it all multiple times – and told us what we would need as school material. After that, he told us that we could talk with the other students to get to know each other. _Get to know each other, my ass. We're in Forks: everybody knows everybody already._ I was mostly frustrated because this meant that I had to talk to Emmett. But I wouldn't cave in: _HE_ would have to talk to me first and I wouldn't be very gentle with him. His loss.

"So... what do you have for third period?" He was trying to make small talks.

"English. You?"

"Same here."

We stayed silent after that. When the bell rang, I ran to the door, a little fast for human speed, and went to my next class. Jasper was already there, waiting for me.

"Jesus, Rose, you really are in a bad mood today."

"Yes. I am."

The class started soon after our small exchange and nothing of importance happened. Boys were staring at me – obviously. When the bell rang, I went to English. A few seconds after I entered, Emmett arrived, a few seconds before the bell. It seems like the world hated me because, once again, Emmett's seat was beside mine.

The teacher told us that we would read three books this year. _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen and _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Classics. Bella had made me read them all. She would love that course next year.

"Can anyone tell me what is the recurrent theme in those three novels? Mr Cullen, perhaps?"

Emmett answered automatically. "Love."

"What kind of love, exactly? How would you describe it?"

Emmett thought for a second and turned to meet my eyes when he answered.

"Impossible love. Or hard-to-get love."

His eyes were blazing, still looking at mine. I couldn't concentrate, it was too much.

Suddenly, I lifted my hand and the teacher looked at me.

"I... I don't feel very well. Could I be excused?"

The teacher nodded and asked Emmett to follow me. _Oh great! Just great! _I walked ahead, until I was outside. The morning air felt good on my skin and the wind relaxed me. Emmett was running after me, at human speed.

"Not feeling very well? What the hell, Rosalie?"

His words were harsh, as if he wanted them to pierce my heart and shatter it a little more. I turned to look at him, feeling stronger than I really was.

"Do you enjoy this, Emmett? Playing with me? Honestly, do you enjoy this?"

"What are you even talking about?" He was angry, that much was clear. But I couldn't deal with this. Not now.

"Don't. Just don't." I spatted. "I'm calling Lisa and Esme. I won't be standing in your way any longer today."

"What do you mean?" He approached me, slowly, and his right arm extended to touch my shoulder. As soon as it made contact with my skin, I jerked his arm away and glared at him.

"Go back to class Emmett. I'm done with you."

He stood frozen in front of me. I had done what I wanted. Hurt him. Just as much as he had hurt me. Anyone would call that fair.

Then, why did I felt so guilty?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Some more Emmett/Rosalie drama! I know there wasn't any Edward/Bella in this chapter, but I'm taking a little pause with these - the first chapters concentrated on them, so I'm giving the other characters a chance.

Enjoyed it? Despised it? No matter what you thought of it...

**REVIEW!**


	10. Realizing

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm still having this huge writer's block. I mean, I have a few idea, but I'm having trouble getting them into the right words.

Sad news... well, for you only. I'm going on vacation to Québec city and in Saguenay (Québec) for 5 days. I'll be back friday, which means no updates until at least saturday or sunday. I'll do my best to update more often.

Also - I'm fully aware that my fanfiction is not the best ever. But really, I think I deserve a lot more recognization. Reviews are sweet and, when you leave me some, it makes me happy - it makes me want to write more and to give you new chapters sooner. So, if you want more updates and better stuff... please review. It's not that hard. It takes what? Five seconds? Seriously...

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Twilight_, _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_ still belong to Stephenie Meyer. I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction without her.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Time was passing extremely fast for the first time of my life... hum, scratch that, existence. Yesterday was our last day of school before Christmas break. This also meant that there was only one week left before Carlisle and Esme's long awaited wedding. Edward was Carlisle's best man and Rosalie and I were Esme's bride of honor. Alice and Lisa had planned the entire wedding – Esme was lucky to have Lisa on her side, otherwise the wedding would have been exceedingly over the top. They were constantly fighting, though. Right now, their argument was about the color of the flowers. It had taken them three days to decide themselves on the type of flowers – roses.

"Red!" Alice whined.

"White!" Lisa objected.

"Everything is white in this wedding! The red is going to stand out!"

"Stand out in a bad way! Nothing else is red, Alice. It's going to ruin it all!"

Edward, Jasper and I were watching them fight, just like we always do. At least, it was more entertaining than watching Emmett and Rosalie not talking to each other. It had been this way for three months now, and everyone was tired of it.

"Ladies," Edward intervened, "what about a compromise?"

"Beware," I whispered in his ear, playfully. "you're getting yourself in the middle of their battlefield. Next thing you know, they'll want your head off your body." Edward chuckled.

Alice glared at me before returning her attention to her brother.

"What do you mean, a compromise?"

"Well, you want red and Lisa wants white. What about soft pink roses? I know some of the things you already ordered are soft pink, so it would match and it would stop this unnecessary fight. And it would look gorgeous."

"You know, Alice, it's actually a great idea." Lisa replied. "What do you think?"

Alice had a vision – about the fact that they chose pink roses. "It'll look beautiful. Let's move on. When are we getting the bridesmaids' dresses?"

Emmett barged in at that moment. "Actually, they just arrived, along with the bride's dress and the tuxedos for us, men. Do we need to try them on?"

Alice shook her head. "No need. I'm seeing everything in my head and it all looks gorgeous." She stopped a moment to look at me. "Bella, will you have a problem with wearing a dress? I ordered it, knowing it would look perfect, but if you prefer..."

"No, Alice. I'll wear it." I answered. Jasper turned his head – he was shocked.

"Are you sure, Bells?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

I hated wearing dresses. I never felt beautiful in them. But now that I had Edward, and that I knew the way he was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful creature to ever walk this planet, I truly felt beautiful for the first time of my life. Just because of him. Only for him.

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**_

Things were still iffy between Emmett and I. Ever since that first day of school, we never really talked to each other. It hurt me. A lot. And I knew it was my fault, in a way. If I had let him know how I truly felt, we would be together instead of... ignoring each other like we were doing.

Tomorrow was the wedding. Tonight, most of the guests started to arrive at our house to celebrate. It was a small wedding, but the Denali clan all came and some members from the Volturi as well.

I took a couple of minutes to talk to Kate and Tanya while everybody else was giving their congratulations to the soon-to-be-married couple. The house suddenly seemed packed and I felt like having some time to myself to think.

As I went upstairs to my room, I heard soft moans coming from Edward and Bella's room.

_Wait... what? I know they're pretty serious and everything, but I doubt Bella is ready for that step yet..._

I continued to walk to my room, until I heard something extremely disturbing.

"Emmett..." it was Irina's voice.

I couldn't believe that. Not only were they having sex, but they were having sex in Bella and Edward's room! Even _I_ wasn't that unrespectful.

I barged in the room, interrupting them. They both moved away from each other, their eyes wide with fear. Emmett was shirtless and, if I hadn't been that angry, I would have stared at him for days. He was gorgeous. Irina was wearing nothing but a bra and her panties.

"What the HELL is wrong with the two of you?" I almost screamed. "This isn't your room. If you're planning on continuing your... activities, do it somewhere else. I'm not sure Bella or Edward would appreciate."

Emmett looked directly into my eyes, his eyes sad.

"Rose..."

"Oh, what? You're talking to me now?" I glared at him, even though I knew I couldn't hate him.

"Please, Rose... let me explain..."

"Don't. Just don't."

And I went away, running to my room. I had always wanted to stay human, but this was one of the moments when I desperately wanted to be human just to cry.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_ (an hour before the wedding)

"Emmett, how could you be so stupid towards her?" Edward was screaming at his brother. "Now, tell me: are you an idiot or are you simply an inconsiderate moron?"

"Look, I don't even know why she got angry at the first place! Okay, I was going to have sex in your room, but it's not like it's _her_ room!"

"Okay, forget what I said. You're not just stupid, you're blind too."

I snickered.

"Well, Edward, he's also an inconsiderate moron."

Both of us chuckled and Emmett was as confused as ever. He glanced between me and Edward, not understanding what we were saying.

"Wow, you really are completely clueless." I said.

"Would you care to fill me in? I don't like not understanding what's going on."

I looked at Edward. _You are telling him._ That didn't please him, but he did anyway, because Emmett was his brother, not mine.

"Have you ever thought that if she was that angry at you for all these months is because you rejected her, Em?"

Emmett laughed, angry.

"Oh, yeah, that. But it still doesn't make any sense. She doesn't like me. She wanted a one night stand, and that's all I am to her. So it still doesn't make any sense."

Edward looked at me. I sighed and continued.

"You're wrong. She loves you, Em."

Emmett's eyes popped out of his head. He didn't believe me.

"She saw you and she loved you almost instantly. Remember her gift of knowing what a person wants the most? She knew you wanted her. Sadly, Rosalie prefers relationships that don't require any sort of... commitment. Because that's one thing she's afraid of, Emmett. And she thought she had a shot with you. Then, you rejected her and she didn't understand why."

Emmett was speechless for the first time in his entire life. Edward started to speak, again, letting Emmett know his side of the story.

"Yesterday, she saw you and Irina. Irina, Emmett. She doesn't understand why you can't have sex with her but you can with Irina."

"And, as stupid as it sounds, she feels ugly for the first time in her life," I continued. "She thinks you're more attracted to Irina than her. Which, obviously, is not the case."

Edward nodded. "I think that sums it up."

Emmett was starring at nothing in particular. We stayed like that for minutes.

"I can't hear his thoughts," Edward interrupted our silence. "It's like he's too lost to even think. Are you getting anything."

"Nothing." I answered.

Emmett interrupted us. "I'm the most... complete... inconsiderate... stupid... blind... moron... the earth has even seen..." Then he looked into my eyes. "I've got to apologize to her. Right away."

Edward stopped him.

"Not now, Emmett. We've got a wedding, remember? Wait until the after-party, at the very least."

Well, if Esme wanted a special wedding... she was sure as hell to get one now.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

This chapter is a filler, mostly. Not much happens in it, except for Emmett realizing that he's stupid. Lol. Next chapter is going to be... a little more rocky, that's for sure. I'm not telling you anything, though.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The button is just under this, so if you read this, I think you can take three seconds of your life to give me some real nice feedback!


End file.
